Forget together!
by Martelca
Summary: Shonen aï Kurofye Spoilers dos novos capítulos parecidos!


_A minha primeira one-shot em português... espero ter reussir a escrever xD_

_SPOILS _

* * *

_Forget together … _

A noite acabava de cair à Nihon, o bonito país do sol que levanta... As luzes esbatiam-se gradualmente a fim de juntar-se à obscuridade enquanto o silêncio reinava no castelo do país, onde cada um portanto tivesse deitado para juntar-se ao reino dos sonhos...

Com uma excepção, ele. O loiro, antigamente mágico, se chemelhava, sozinho na sua cama, com ele mesmo a fim de encontrar este maldiz sono com quem, batia-se cada noite. Depois, mais pensava e mais o seu momento de sonhos afastava-se. Já que não chegava sempre a entregar-se dos dias precedentes. Além disso, o seu estado de espírito impedia-o descansar-se.

Lágrimas que fluíram devagar sobre as suas faces sinistramente pálidas. Mãos que apertavam uma cobertura afogada posta sobre ele para esconder o seu rosto branco como neve. Um corpo frágil que tremia de frio e de tristeza, Fye fechado com ele mesmo.

Cada vez que era sozinho ou muito simplesmente na sua pequena bolha à ele... as imagens do seu atroz passado faziam constantemente superfície e era-lhe impossível desembaraçar-se.

Primeiramente era o seu país, o país glacial e sem vida Celes, que invadia os seus tristes pensamentos, sobretudo o seu irmão gémeo e bem como Ashura-ô que tomou sob a sua asa quando erapequeno...

E finalmente... as últimas lembranças que tivesse vivido com os seus amigos no seu mundo; onde o rei não teria hesitado a matar os seus companheiros de viagem. Cada minuto que lhe tivesse parecido ser uma eternidade desfilava sempre na frente dos seus olhos, como se tivesse-se acontecido no mesmo dia. Particularmente quando o moreno, Kurogane, tivesse-se lançado ao assalto do rei e que nomeadamente, quando este mesmo ninja tivesse-se arrancado imediatamente o seu braço direito...

Tudo aquilo para que? Para ele... Para Fye. Para guardá-lo em vida... quantos vezes o ninja tinham-lhe salvo a vida? Não se era tomou o tempo de contar, mas sabia que era demasiado muito. E lamentou profundamente.

O último sacrifício do moreno era todo do mesmo modo para ele uma divulgação, um novo início. Aquele aceitar a sua vida, viver-o plenamente, aproveitar...

Contudo como fazer enquanto que asfixiava ainda? Quereria bem seguir este caminho lá... mas para aquilo... Havia apenas uma coisa que poderia ajudar-o... ajudar-o a tomar do retrocesso do seu passado... tinha necessidade de o que tivesse-o compreendido tanto até agora.

Kurogane. A pessoa para quem deixar-se-á nunca morrer.

No entanto tinham-se reconciliado ambos ... ; mesmo se nunca realmente tivessem-se disputado, no entanto havia um muro entre eles. O fosso continuava presente. Nao falavem como frente, na se disputia-se como frente, a sua relatório não era o mesmo. Do cotado o ex mágico se queria de ter feito sofrer o moreno, e o outro o ninja que não sabia como tomar-se para falar deles a fim de pôr as coisas às claridades.

E além de esta problemática, Fye tinha imensamente fome. Tinha necessidade de sangue, agora que era dependente do seu sangue vampire os seus desejos era multiplicado, contra aquilo ele tivesse-se prometido esperar que o moreno seja-se entregou das suas feridas para tentar, à sua grande desordem, de mostrar a su fome.

Queria enquanto a sua relação com Kurogane estivesse como antes mesmo sabendo que nunca acontecera. Mas qualquer parte de ele mesmo dizia-lhe que não era necessário nunca dizer nunca... E o moreno tinha-lhe perdoado todos as suas mentiras ?

O louro sabia que pensava demasiado... queria exactamente dormir em paz. E parar chorar pela mesma ocasião... porque pela enxaqueca que nascia não ia ajudar-o esta noite.

Então, nesse momento, após as suas duas horas de meditação, levantou-se devagar da cama para seguidamente retirar-se do seu quarto .

"_Deve certamente dormir." _; pensou o homem ao olho dorado parando-se na frente da porta du quarto do ninja, que era não distante a sua. "_Tanto quereria... mes nao posso..."_

Sosinho, Fye não podia mais lutar. Tinha necessidade da pessoa que

maltratava os seus pensamentos, de vê-lo, a ele de propôr-se... sentir a sua presença... exactamente para todos os tranquilizá-lo um todo pequeno pouco. E que sabe, talvez que encontraria o meio para adormecer-se?

Ele toqua à porta, esperando ter recepção.

"_Não quero mais ser sosinho... Kurogane. Por favor... não me deixa.._."

As suas lágrimas acentuaram-se quando pôs-se a imaginar que o moreno pudesse um dia também abandonar-lhe -o.

E o que esperava à este momento ai? Porque tinha-se deslocado até ai? A fim de ser consolar? Pensava realmente que o ninja viria abrir-lhe a porta e oferecer-lhe os seus braços? Encontrava-se bem ingénuo... Mas quando falta-se de esperança, pode-se tentar tudo, não?

Ele battia outra vez à porta. Nada. O moreno devia certamente ser adormecido. Não tinha outras escolhas que retirar-se.

Foi então ao momento que começava a afastar-se, que propôs-se a porta deslizar. Estava da boa sorta ?

Os barulhos dos passos avançaram-se enquanto era costass à ele.

Ou do azar? O seu coração batia quebrá-lo todo, sem estar a querer parar-se. E entendia-o até que en fim, enquanto que o silêncio tornava-se pesado.

- E efectivamente você... ; diz devagar o ninja que tinha sentiu a presença de Fye.

O louro podia sentir a sua mão metálica pôr-se sobre o seu ombro de modo que voltasse-se para ele. Não ousando olhá-lo, o antigo de Celes olhou os seus pés que tentam tanto embora mal de encontrar as palavras.

-Eu… Perdão... o... desperto…

A sua voz enganava, era cansada pelas as larmas. O que alertou de sequência o moreno.

- Entramos.

Sem estar a compreender o que se passava, o mágico deixou-se levar na

câmara do seu companheiro de viagem... mas é-o - ele ainda? Outras

lágrimas acrescentaram-se aos que estavam já presentes.

- Não é nada, eu não dormi também - o ninja deslocou-se no quarto a fim de arranjar a sua cama – tou podes tomar a minha cama se queres.

-Kuro…gane…

O moreno aproximou-se de novo, interrogando-se se a tristeza que lia em Fye devesse-se à aquela que sentia ele também. Percebeu que o antigo mágico levantava a cabeça para ele, e foi como se acabava-se de plantar-se uma faca em cheio coração.

Ver assim a pessoa que deseja mais proteger num tal mal, infligia-lhe pior das dores.

Ousou lentamente depositar a sua mão chaire e de ossos sobre a face do louro, para secar-lhe algumas lágrimas dos seus dedos, tentando olhá-lo o mais tranquilizamente que possível.

-Hé…– começou o ninja com dificuldade - não é necessário pôr-te neste estado... Todo vai...

Parou-se nítido quando sentiu os braços do seu "amigo" cercar-lhe bastante abruptamente o pescoço. Compreendeu enquanto que o mágico tinha necessidade de fazer-se consolar... desta maneira. Por conseguinte ele le étreignit tão delicadamente que podia para quebrá-lo, enquanto o bonito louro era tranquilizado não se fazer afastar.

E ter-o assim nos seus braços, fez nascer ao japonês das coisas bastante esquisitas que era-lhe desconhecido. Tinha desejo de guardá-lo nos seus braços e mais de não o deixar escapar-se, guardá-lo para ele. Estava por último nos seus braços, era como se... era uma das coisas que esperava desde lustros. Várias vezes, tinha tido desejo de consolá-lo quando o louro sofria, mas a coragem tinha-lhe faltado.

O ninja não lhe fez nenhumas perguntas, sabendo muito bem porque o louro tinha vindo até a ele. Seguidamente ele também tinha farte. Farte desta tensão que tinha tomou vida entre si. Os momentos passados, os bons momentos, não cumpria-lhe ele também... ainda que era a maior parte da foice mas que tinha todo do mesmo existido. Ver o seu mágico o chatiar, rir, sorrir... para verdade, era qualquer que desejava. Mas como fazer, enquanto que também ele não era capaz de realizar as suas coisas?

O corpo do mágico pôs-se a tramer quando que sentiu a frialdade do metal roçar a sua nuca, quando Kurogane entrelaçou-o para poder embalá-lo.

Fye nunca tinha-se sentido tao bem, tinha a impressão a ser protegido, de ser em segurança... nos braços potente do moreno. Apertou-o extremamente contra ele, mostrando que tinha medo que o ninja abandona -o. Não queria mais destacar-se, desejava permanecer eternamente como aquilo.

O louro era tranquilizado talvez mas o medo que eles dois continuassem tanto afastada um do outro continuava presente. E para aquilo esperava enquanto Kurogane disser algo, não seria uma simples palavra, ou que diga-lhe simplesmente que ele falta... da mesma maneira que ele, falta-lhe.

Vampire ousou cruzar os seus olhos. Com olhos chorando que o moreno não podia ignorar.

O ninja sentia-se ligeiramente perdido, que não sabe demasiado qual fazer. Pois sim... mas não soubesse se fosse melhor a fazer, sobretudo no estado que era o seu "amigo". Hesitando como era, panicou no seu fundo interno. O louro queria qu'ele mostra qual ponto tinha à ele, Kurogane sabia. Mas... tinha medo que o seu companheiro tome-o mal. Contudo, os olhos que suplicam de Fye obrigou-o a agir.

Inclinou-se delicadamente, pondo devagar os seus lábios sobre as de Fye, como uma carícia. E não vendo nenhuma resistência, o moreno abraçou-o, esperando único qualquer que sentia para o seu louro seja compreendido por este.

Um estremecimento percorrido muito ao longo do corpo do Celesian, tanto o contacto era-lhe desconhecido e não desagradável. Deixou-se ir aos adiantamentos do ninja, até responda ternamente ao beijo, de modo que fosse mais aprofundasse.

Teria dito-se que eram únicos neste universo... eles estavam felizes, felizes que os seus sentimentos sejam recíprocos.

Após alguns minutos de divisões, o moreno quebrou devagar o beijo e observou-o com o olhar mais que tranquiliza que ele podia dar-lhe.

- É uma boa resposta?; murmurou.

O louro ofereceu-lhe mais bonita dos sorrisos.

- Sim…

O moreno acariciou devagar uma das suas faces, para ainda desembaraçar-se de algumas lágrimas.

- Então, não chora mais...

Fye, depois, sentiu os seus pés deixar o solo. Era levado seu ninja que pô-lo ternamente sobre a sua cama.

Uma vez deitado, o antigo mage retinha-o a manga do seu Kimono para não que afasta-se, que permanece à cotado de ele.

O moreno deitou a seu lado, tomando nos seus braços protectores.

- Obrigado … Kuro-chan…

E esta noite... dormiram tão pacificamente que lhes era possível... Sonhando um do outro. A melhor noite por muito tempo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurogane desperto devagar, não se recordando ainda a noite que vinha de passado nos braços do louro. O ar endormacido, sentiu um peso sobre ele, um peso que não era habitual aquando seus desperto.

Abriu os olhos, apresentando um pequeno sorriso quando apercebeu-o sempre deitado contra ele. Interrogando-se ainda se sonhasse ou não, tanto aquilo parecia-lhe tão bonito.

- Bom-dia meu Kuro-chan... ; dito o mágico cheio de forma num pequeno murmúrio.

-'dia – respondeu o ninja ainda ligeiramente adormecido. - Dormiste bem?

O moreno foi surpreendido de ver o sorriso que fazia-lhe Fye, este sorriso que não tivesse visto por muito tempo... este sorriso que dizia "vou te chetiar..." . Maliciosos... que aquilo faltava-lhe tanto

- Tomavas todo o lugar na cama Kuro-pon...

E ai, era à volta do antigo de Celes a ser satisfeito da reacção do ninja. Um Kuro que desperto pela surpresa das suas palavras, com um nervo sobre a têmpora, empréstimo a urrar como um toutou em cólera. Adorava fazer-lhe este efeito...

- QUE?! Que é acabas de dizer? - o ninja era muito de boa forma sobre o golpe. E não era todos os dias que tinha do um na sua cama! - Imbecil!

- É surdo, meu Kuro-sama? É necessário lavá-lo as orelhas!; continuou o mágico mais o malicieusement que possível para pô-lo corta.

- Então não dorme mais com mim, idiota!!; replicou que fulmina.

Fye pôs-se a rir de bom coração. Rire que parecia incomparável no entender do ninja, que não pôde não o encontrar gracioso à este momento. Vê-lo assim era mais melhor dos alívios. Estava muito feliz.

Mas para não desperdiçar este momento, seus gaminerias que muito tempo era esquecido, tentou mostrar-se vexado pelas palavras do louro para provocá-lo mais ainda.

Contrariamente que tivesse pensado, o ex mágico não continuou suas brincadeiras. Melhor ainda... muito melhor...

Fye rectificou-se ligeiramente para poder inclinar-se para seu urso preferido a fim de pôr delicadamente os seus lábios contra os deles para um beijo...

O ninja que não se tivesse esperado tipo de acontecimento continuou a ser naturalmente vermelho e aos anjos, dado que doravante sabia que não era um sonho... e que permanecerá aos cotados da sua criança preferida.

- Não erraria aquilo para nada ao mundo... ; murmurou o homem ao olho dorado cruzando os vermelhos do seu companheiro.

Sorriem-se. Kurogane apertou-o contra ele, felizes.

- Nunca sou-me sentida assim como nos teus braços... permaneceria mesmo uma eternidade... ; continua o antigo mage com vermeilho sobre o rosto.

- Tem-lhe interesse, ou vais sofrer... ; acrescentou o ninja antes de a ele propôr-se rir.

-Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! (o Mokona xD)

-Oh, oh…

Foi o seu por último início aos seus dois homens...

_« Aishiteru »_

Fin


End file.
